The Death Knight
by NightNest
Summary: Why hello! I posted a story on here many years ago and upon rediscovering this sight I reread my story and while I didn't think it was too terrible it needed some work. I edited it and made it much more of an enjoyable read. Please read and feel free to leave any thoughts, ideas, or criticism. Thank you! :) I hope you enjoy!


The devastated warrior looks down at the humans from atop a small hill while the darkness around conceals him. If they could see the warrior they would see a large and bulky humanoid cow creature with horns sticking out of his head, steel armor covering his entire body, and red eyes burning with hatred. The wind blows from behind this creature encouraging his vengeance and willing him to fight. The humans slaughtered his one true love, his children, and his friends all because they look different. His village had not done anything wrong to merit such a slaughter. There was no forgiveness for the humans and for their great injustice to his people. He knows he will die by the end of this encounter but cares not. Unsheathing his sword made of the purest silver and iron it glints in the little moonlight peeking through the clouds. Bellowing out a bloodcurdling scream he starts to run down the hill rapidly gaining speed.

The humans jump in fright and momentarily startled they stand and watch a dark mass descending the hillside. The humans start unsheathing their swords and bows getting ready to fight this unknown assailant. As the warrior is nearly upon the humans they recognize him as one of the Tauren from the village and pause unsure if they should fight or flee. Breaking the indecisiveness of the group the commander yells out "Kill that monster!"

The commander stands back and orders half his men to grab their swords and fight while his archers shoot from a distance. The humans with swords dash forward to reach the charging Tauren warrior while the archers start unleashing a volley of arrows. The warrior raises his arm to deflect some of the arrows and while most of them clink off harmlessly one arrow manages to make it past his steel armor and pierce his shoulder. Screaming out in anger the Tauren reaches the humans rushing towards him and beheads three of them with one swing of his sword. "Murders!" Screams the warrior as a few tears run down his face while he continues to kill enemies one right after another. His skill is unmatched by any of these humans and his sword sends flesh, bone, and blood flying everywhere. Dozens of bodies fall to the ground lifeless. The humans sensing they will surely lose start to retreat back to the commander hoping for some kind of command.

The commander walks out in front of the group of humans who are retreating and yells out "Be still Tauren!" The commander watches the Tauren come to a halt. The warrior is covered in blood with most of it being his enemy's. His sword seems to be glowing being drenched in their blood. The commander feels fear but remains strong and composed for the sake of his solders and yells out. "It was I who ordered the extermination of you fowl beasts. Fight me you coward."

The very ground seems to shake as the warrior screams out with such fury and rage. He charges the commander so quickly the commander doesn't have time to react properly and screams out "Fire!" Archers from behind him shoot towards the Tauren as the commander drops to the ground and rolls away. The Tauren continues forward jumping up and twisting his body in a 360 degree spin completely obliterating most of the commander's archers. Turning around to face the commander now holding an elegant sword at the ready the rest of the humans form a circle around the two.

They charge each other with their swords clashing against each other. The commander slides the Tauren's sword off his own and tries to quickly swing at his stomach. Barely dodging the attack the warrior jumps back and swings his sword sideways with all his might towards the commander. Lifting up his sword the commander blocks the attack but the force of the attack flings the sword away from the battle. Seeing fear in the commander's eyes the Tauren lifts up his sword and is about to kill him until he pauses feeling a sharp pain in his gut. Looking down he sees a sword protruding out of his gut and then turns around beheading the solider who stabbed him with one swing. The commander pulls out a dagger and stabs the Tauren in the heart while he is distracted.

"Foolish Tauren. Did you really think you could beat me?" says the commander laughing as he watches the Tauren fall to the ground breathing heavily. Cringing the warrior stammers out "I will have my vengeance." A few seconds later the warrior succumbs to his lethal wounds. "That's how it's done solders!" The commander yells out which is followed by the solders cheering. "Wait! What was that?" Yelps a solder standing near the dead Tauren pointing at it. "What was what?" grumbles the commander kicking the Tauren. Suddenly the Tauren starts moving pushing himself up slowly. The commander and solders back away while staring in fear and awe.

Upon standing up the Tauren looks at the commander with cold, unforgiving, light blue eyes and says "I am your end." The commander's blood runs cold and chills run through his spine as he realizes he's going to die by the blade of this Tauren. The warrior turns to face the hill he ran down while yelling out. The humans look around at each other frighted by this new threat. Figures start appearing atop the hill which the humans can recognize as the other fallen Tauren by their cold blue eyes shining through the dark night. War cries echo throughout the land as the other Tauren run down the hill to fight the humans. The warrior turns to the commander and charges at him stabbing his blade directly into the heart. "You will find no peace in death" The Tauren warrior says as his blade pulses blue while the commander's veins start to pulse the same color and at the same rate. Screaming out in agony the commander falls limp to the ground.

The warrior charges at the remaining solders and starts to fight next to his fallen kind forging a new name for himself: "The Death Knight"


End file.
